


Different

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: I don't like that the villain in RID15 is called Steeljaw, Oh come on you think he's a kitten too!!, Only Blaster's kitten gets to be called that!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Through out the ages the Prime was seen as a religion icon, no one was to touch him the Priesthood said.Luckily Optimus doesn't care and is usually the one reaching out.Which is why he doesn't blink when he has a small bot clinging to him.
Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964920
Kudos: 4





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what prompted this...
> 
> EDIT: I found mistakes and fixed them before any comments appeared, and this had been up since Feb 3rd 2021.

"I say we ask Optimus." Eject sat with his arms and legs on the desk looking at the data pad with a disapproving frown. "That pad must be glitched or the mech who wrote it was over-charged!"

"Who was over-charged?"

The four Cassettibots looked toward the door to find Prowl there with a stack of data pads. Steeljaw rolled his optics. "They are pissed off at this History pad we found about the Primes. Something about being Civilian and Spiritual leader of the people, but to never be touched by the common and yada yada yada."

Prowl blinked before entering and picked the pad up the skim through it, scrolling up and down. "Well you can try find Ironhide, Ratchet and Kup. They are ancient enough to know- Don't tell them I said that."

Steeljaw quirked a ridge. "I suggest kissing Jazz instead of a wrench smashing your faceplate in like a meteor." His brother had started to cackle at 'kissing' and shut up at 'meteor', because when they though about it Ratchet was surely able to make that happen.

Prowl nodded firmly and walked over to a shelf that held empty pads and loaded the pages that spoke about the subject. "Spread out and gives these to them. It'll go faster, unless the Twins scrapped each other again and Ratchet is in a bad mood."

"When is he not in a bad mood?"

"When you four, Bluestreak and Bumblebee get to be the younglings you are on days the war isn't blasting our afts."

They had nothing to retort that with. They also kept forgetting that Prowl and Jazz were Blue's adopted creators.

**000**

Ironhide called slag on the whole thing.

Ratchet almost threw it at the wall once he read through it.

Kup had chuckled before handing the pad back. "I can tell you this; Our Prime cares slag about this."

"What did I do this time?"

"Besides us begging you to recharge for 10 earth hours, have 2 full cubes of Energon and not work yourself to collapsing?" Kup countered bluntly and effectively got a wince out of the Prime when a mix of hard and sorrowful glares were aimed at him. "The youngsters found this about Primes." Optimus took the pad and read through it, blinked and read again.

"So that what he was on about before I pressure hit him in the neckca- You would have blown his helm off listening to that high pinch tone!!" Optimus shouted in defense when Wheeljack snorted. Rewind climbed up on a table to get a bit of height when he spoke up. "So you don't care about this? Like Kup said."

"The Ritual helm ache? No. Spiritual? Depends what the thing in question is. Otherwise-"

CLONK!!

"-Can't say that I do." He looked down at his leg to find Bumblebee there. "And you are to report to Prowl and Jazz. Former because you went missing, latter because he was about to lose it."

"Well excuse me for having Cons on my little golden aft!!" Bee pouted as Mirage joined them.

"Ahem."

Bee slowly looked up at him. "Do I have to?"

"Mmhm."

All optics were on them now and Optimus' were flicking between the two.

"I shot Megatron in the spike."

The pad slipped from Prime's hand and the sound of it hitting the floor echoed over the Ark before Kup, behind his hand, slowly started to wheeze, take a breath, wheeze again before full out losing it along with the rest of the crew. Some hit the floor, half lay over the tables or cheered. Jazz was cackling the loudest by the door and Prowl blinked.

"You shot him in the front and Blue in the back portion!?!" That about killed them all.

Rewind looked at the pad again and then at the still processing Prime. "Did you actually pressure point that priest to silence him or did you punch him?" Magnus snorted this time. " _I_ threw him through a wall. Don't really know what Elita did with the body."

Optimus finally moved and the snap of his neck made some of them jump back in shock. "You- She- what!?"

Eject held the pad up again and frowned. "So!! IF we were to met one or some of those priests that managed to flee Cybertron; what would you do?"

"I've got plenty of Scraplets around to sic on them. And a CMO with a million wrenches... Actually- They would make great guinea pigs."

The minibots, Cassettes, Ratchet and Wheeljack finally joined the laughter.

Ramhorn had been silent through all this and chuckled a little.

Out of all Primes in history who had done dark deeds, sent their people to die in wars-

Optimus was different.

He did all he could to make people happy in some way.

"-Could always have Bee castrate them too!"

Like splitting your sides and hurt your cheeks when you laughed to hard.


End file.
